OverdOse au citrOn
by AkiBrocoli
Summary: Un Dumby glucosé,du citron,un Harry déjanté,de l'humour assez spécial et un manque d'intelligence notoire!A prendre au 2 degrè ...COMPLÊTE !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **La Prophétie du Citron Joyeux**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Je me suis posée un défi à moi-même : mettre 30 fois le mot 'citron' dans une fic. Evidemment les mot dérivés du mot citron ( ex : citronnade) comptent.

Harry est professeur de DFCM depuis 3 ans à Poudlard, il a 22 ans, Voldy est mort.

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre I 

A la table des professeurs dans la grande salle à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard:

-Harry, pourrai-tu me passer la tarte au citron s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr Albus. _Je me demande si il mange d'autre aliments qui ne sont pas à base de __citron__…._

-Merci mon garçon.

Pendant que le papy glucosé mangeait sa tarte (oui oui, la tarte entière !), Ryry se tourna vers Hermione qui était professeur d'histoire de la magie.

-Mione, tu pense qu'il est humain de pouvoir manger du citron à tout bout de champs sans mourir d'overdose au sucre ?

-Non Harry, c'est impossible. Pourquoi ?

-Euh nan, pour rien. _Mais alors…_ , fit-il en tournant un regard anxieux vers le vieux fou à sa gauche en train de dévorer une deuxième tarte.

Harry finit son repas sans trop d'embûches si ce n'est que le directeur lui faisait vraiment peur avec son citron…Il allait finir par devenir citronphobe si ça continuait…

-_Pfff…..ma journée a été crevante et pourtant j'arrive pas à dormir. Allez hop ! Un ptit saut en cuisine ne me ferrais pas de mal !! Let's go !_ , pensa not' pitit Ryry en sortant de ses appartements. _Tiens ?Mais qu'est-ce que ?_

En effet : « Qu'est-ce que ? ». Et bien, en entrant tranquillement dans les cuisines, notre héros(oh ! mon héros !) découvrit les elfes de maison en pleur sur leurs plan de travail se lamentant sur des « Ooooh non….Maître Dumbledore…plus de stock de citron….'niiiifff ».

-_Quoi ?! Plus de __citron__ pour Bubus ? Génial ! Je vais pouvoir voir combien de temps il restera en vie sans sa dose de __citron__ matinale !_(Yatta !) Gniark Gniark !

Quand il sortit ce ricanement, tout les les elfes se retournèrent d'un bloc vers lui et le regardèrent comme si il était le sauveur de la planète (ce qui n'est pas faux).

-Maître Harry Potter ! Maître Harry Potter ! C'est horrible ! C'est apocalyptique ! horrifique ! Terrible !…euuuuh. Il n'y a plus de citron pour le Grand Maître ! S'il vous plaît Maître Harry Potter, aidez-nous !!!, déblatéra Dobby.

-Mais avec plaisir Dobby ! Tiens voilà. Tu mettras cette potion dans l'assiette du professeur Dumbledore et tu verras, il seras trèèèèès content.

-Oh, merci maître Harry Potter ! Merci !!

-Bon j'y vais, à plus Dobby !

-Au revoir maître Harry Potter !

-_Mouhahahahaha, Dumby, tu vas en baveeeeer…_èué

Bon je sais que c'est très court mais la suite viendra rapidement, je vous le promet !

Si j'ai fais des fautes, veuillez m'en excuser u.u.

Une 'tite **review** please?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **La Prophétie du Citron Joyeux**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Je me suis posée un défi à moi-même : mettre 30 fois le mot 'citron' dans une fic. Evidemment les mot dérivés du mot citron ( ex : citronnade) comptent.

Harry est professeur de DFCM depuis 3 ans à Poudlard, il a 22 ans, Voldy est mort.

« _blabla_ » pensées

Je remercie infiniment **Tohran** pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre II Au petit déjeuner… 

-Damned ! Il n'y a pas de citron à cette table !!, s'horrifia Albus-le-Sénile.

-Vous inquiétez pas Albus. Il y en aura sûrement au dessert ! Une booooooonne tarte au citron meringuée…., le « rassura » Ryry-le-Sadique.

-Merci Harry ! Mon héro !, fit le vieux avec des étoiles dans les yeux sous l'air ahuri du _Survivor._

_-Haha, ouais je sais…,_ pensa ce dernier _très_ modestement.

Dumby mangea une première bouchée et commença à voir des choses étranges sur son collègue Flitwick. Il secoua vivement (autant que ses vieux os le permettait) la tête et recommença à manger sans lever le nez de son assiette couleur jaune citron.

-_C'est absurde ! Flitwick n'a jamais eu la peau jaune. Ni ses cheveux ! Voyons ,_ tenta de se rassurer le directeur.

Il finit par lever la tête et…

-UAAAARG , s'écria le vieux fou, une main sur le cœur et les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

-Voyons…maîtrisez-vous Albus. Que vous arrive-t-il encore , dit sévèrement Mac Go' comme si elle punissait un élève en faute.

-Minerva a raison. C'est mauvais pour votre cœur à votre âge !, le réprimanda à son tour Pomfresh.

-Tout à fait. Et puis, à force de manger du _citron_, vous allez avoir des hallucinations !, fit Harry, l'air de rien.

Sur ces paroles, ô combien rassurantes, le glucosé s'évanouit, la tête dans ses brocolis au chocolat et à la vanille.(il a des goût très louches le vieux, surtout pour un ptit déj' !)

Même si l'on n'en voyais rien, intérieurement, Harry s'esclaffait. La fameuse potion qu'il avait donné à Dobby faisait à tous ceux qui en buvais voir ce qu'ils avaient le plus envie. Donc voyait des citrons à la place des élèves et professeurs dans le cas de notre pauuuuvre victime.

Evidemment, c'est trop pour le pauvre cœur du citronné et bah…SPLASH !

-_I'm the king of the world !!! __Mouhahahahaha..._,pensa notre _Survivor_ à qui le pouvoir était vraisemblablement monté au citron.

-----------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà….

Au premier chapitre, je n'ai eu qu'une review . J'espère en avoir 2 cette fois ci ! Allez !

Bizouuuu xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **La Prophétie du Citron Joyeux**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Je me suis posée un défi à moi-même : mettre 30 fois le mot 'citron' dans une fic. Evidemment les mot dérivés du mot citron ( ex : citronnade) comptent.

Harry est professeur de DFCM depuis 3 ans à Poudlard, il a 22 ans, Voldy est mort.

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre III 

Arriva la sortie à Près-au-lard :

Harry, bien évidemment était désigné comme un des accompagnateurs…

-_Rhaaa pourquoi tant de haiine ! je déteste sortir en ville à découvert, y pleins de fans qui me sautent dessus à chaque fois et me parlent de __citron__…_

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais…, marmonna le héros qui était dans la mouise.

-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-choupiiiiiiiiiiii ! Fais de moi ta femme ! Je te préparerais des ptits plats au chocolat avec des escargots sauce ketchup !!!! Puis je…

-C'est-à-dire que-

-…avec des soutifs en gélatine au goût ragoût de chez mamie que tu….

-Je-

-…dans la cuisine et le salon et le balcon et-

-HEM !

-Hu ?

-Y a un truc qui cloche dans ton citron ou t'a momentanément oublié que j'étais GAY !

-Quoi ? mais mais mais mais mais mais mais mais-

-Y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Fou-moi la paix et va baiser avec tes strings de gélatine qui pue avec Rusard, tu verras, tu seras aux anges !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui oui.

-J'y vais tout de suite ! Attends-moi mon gros minou, j'arriiiive….

-_Arg….Ne pas pensé à Rusard et c'te chose ensemble sur le bureau de Dumby…non non non non…_

----------------------------------

**Une 'tite Review please ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : **La Prophétie du Citron Joyeux**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Je me suis posée un défi à moi-même : mettre 30 fois le mot 'citron' dans une fic. Evidemment les mot dérivés du mot citron ( ex : citronnade) comptent.

Harry est professeur de DFCM depuis 3 ans à Poudlard, il a 22 ans, Voldy est mort.

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapitre IV 

Dans un couloir quelconque du château : 

-Harry, c'est toi ?

-Non c'est l'abominable homme des neiges bien sûr…

-. #

-T'aurais pas vu 'Mione ?

-Nan, pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'elle m'apprenne à cuisiner une tarte.

-Ah ouais…oh tient la voilà là-bas !

-Chouette, à plus Ronny !

-Grrrrr

-----------------------------------------

-Hermione !

-Oui, que ce passe t'il ?

-Apprend-moi à cuisiner une tarte au citron meringuée s'il te plaît !!!!!

-Ok, c'est parti….

----------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard :

-Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'apprenne à cuisiner ?

-Car une prophétie me concernant moi et Dumbledore dit qu'il **faut **que je suive la voie sacrée du _citron__us _et que pour ça, il fallait que j'offre au Dieu Citronnade 3 tartes au citron meringuée par jour.

-Et que viens faire le professeur Dumbledore là-dedans ?

-Lui ? C'est le sacrifice humain pour le jour J -c'est-à-dire dans 6 jours- pour que la connaissance de la recette légendaire de tarte citronnée s'infiltre dans mon esprit citronisant et ainsi j'attendrai là où personne n'a jamais mis l'orteil…..le Monde Fantastique du Magnifique Citron Joyeux….

-…soit…..

-------------------------------------------

Voili voilou ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu !

**Une review ?** Oui parce vous le valez bien ! (l'oreal !)


	5. Chapter 5 FIN

Titre : **La Prophétie du Citron Joyeux**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Je me suis posée un défi à moi-même : mettre 30 fois le mot 'citron' dans une fic. Evidemment les mot dérivés du mot citron ( ex : citronnade) comptent.

Harry est professeur de DFCM depuis 3 ans à Poudlard, il a 22 ans, Voldy est mort.

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

DERNIER CHAPITRE !! Bonne lecture ! 

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre V Jour J … 

-…mais voyons Albus, faites un effort ! Je vous assure que ce qui se cache derrière cette porte vous fera très plaisir !

-Je ne suis convaincu Harry…

-Il y a du citron ! Plein !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !! Allez, entrez, vite !

A peine, le vieil homme eut-il fait un pas que Harry l'assomma avec un chandelier qui traînait par là. Le jeune héros le traîna difficilement vers le centre de la pièce où des cercles douteux et morbides faits avec du sang étaient inscrits sur le sol. Il commença sans plus tarder le rituel sacré du dieu Citronus. Mais alors qu'il récitait des trucs bizarres d'une voix d'outre tombe, on entra brusquement dans la pièce mal éclairée.

-Kikooooo ! Chuis Saucissonman, le roi du saucisson ! Afin d'empêcher la remontée au pouvoir du dieu Citronus, mon maître, le dieu Saucissonus m'a chargé de t'empêcher de mettre fin à ce rituel , annonça joyeusement un gars zarbi habillé d'un costume rose foncé comme le bonhomme Michelin.

-Gné ???!! (très éloquent not' Ryry n'est-ce pas ?)

Il n 'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus qu'il se reçu un coup de pied de la-mort-qui-tue dans ses bijoux de familles.

Il s'écroula sur le sol en se tenant ses parties douloureuses pendant que Saucissonman sortait Dumby du cercle pour ensuite lui faire avaler une grosse bouteille de shampoing parfum citron ce qui rendit Dumby tout jaune et le fit mourir d'intoxication.

Saucissonman, heureux de son acte sautilla sur place en criant :

-J'ai tué Dumbledore-euuuuh ! Nananananère-euh !!

Harry en se relavant difficilement s'écria à son tour :

-Hourra ! Dumby est mort !! C'est super ! Yatta !

-Héhé, je savais que ça te ferais plaisir…

-Et comment ! Merci Saucissonman !

-De rien, ça me va droit au citron. Et…oui, j'avoue que le faire mourir ainsi était mon fantasme…

-Au moins, il sera mort avec son citron si adoré…

-Effectivement.

-Ami ?

-Ami !

Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils sortirent en chantant le générique de « Plus Belle la Vie » tels les meilleurs amis du monde.

-------------------------------------------

FIN 

-------------------------------------------

**Voilààààààààààààààààààààà c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! guaaaah**

Je remercie Ceux qui m'ont laissé des review au chapitre dernier, c'est vraiment chouette !

**Une dernière review ? ****(chibi-eyes-no-justu)**

**Yop!**


End file.
